A laser weapon system can include a tracking illuminator laser for locating and tracking a moving object, such as a missile or vehicle, a beacon illuminator laser for determining the wavefront aberrations encountered along the optical path to the object, and a high energy laser for detonating or disabling the tracked object. The laser wavelengths can be selected to be slightly different from each other in order to use a shared aperture element to combine the laser trains for outgoing beams delivery. When the illuminator lasers engage a target, the reflected laser light is depolarized depending on laser polarization, target surface roughness, angle of incidence and atmospheric turbulence. The reflected track and beacon laser signals are captured by on board sensors for target tracking and wavefront correction. To simplify boresighting between the several beams and eliminate anisoplanatic effects, it is desirable that the outgoing tracking and beacon illuminator lasers and their respective return signals share the common optical path. Unfortunately, this can complicate the separation of the incoming signals from outgoing beams.